


Two in One

by Siderea



Series: Bleach One-shots [7]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Offstage death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siderea/pseuds/Siderea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleventh Division has two captains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two in One

**Author's Note:**

> Old work.

"Captain," the second-seat officer of the fearsome 11th Division called out, rapping on the door before stepping inside without waiting for a response. "Reporting in. The scouts report arrancar activity in the north-east area of Rukongai, and our Division's been called in. Orders?"

The captain looked up, frowned slightly, and then bit out, "tell everyone to get ready. We'll pay those bastards back today."

The vice-captain offered a feral grin before ducking back out, hollering, "Hey, you lazy lay-a-bouts! Captain's orders are get up and ready! We're gonna kill some arrancar today!" Shouts and cheers echoed back, and the captain's lips twitched upward slightly as the sounds permeated the office.

Standing up, the captain turned towards the door only to stop upon seeing the third-seat officer leaning casually against the door. "Do you want something?" the captain bit out, looking irritated. "Because if this is something stupid again I'm going to kill you. We're about to go after arrancar."

"I know, I know," the third-seat replied, airily waving his hand, "I heard Vice-Captain yelling about it and all. I do have two working ears. And what beautiful ears they are." Catching the captain's glare, he quickly cleared his throat and stood up straighter. "Actually, Captain, I have a gift for you." He held out his hand, which carefully held out a small leather pouch. He tossed it into the air, letting it jingle before he caught it on the way down, presenting it to his captain with a flourish.

The relatively young shinigami reached out and took it, shaking it curiously. Sword-calloused hands carefully opened it, and once-gentle eyes widened at the sight of a handful of bells. "These are…" 11th Division's captain trailed off, unable to finish the sentence, but knowing that her third-seat would know exactly what she had meant to say.

The black-haired man beamed at the captain he had followed for almost two years now, happy that he had made his superior so happy. "I finally recovered all of them, Captain, so I decided to give them to you, as a gift." He paused, aware that he was about to enter onto uncertain grounds, but he continued bravely, "if you want, Captain, I could tie them in for you. The way I taught Captain…Captain Zaraki to."

Almost instantaneously, his captain's back was right in front of him. Smiling happily, Yumichika Ayasegawa proceeded to start braiding the late Captain Zaraki's bells into his replacement. When he finished, he couldn't stop the pride he felt as he watched the child he had "helped" raise walk forward to address the division that his best friend had gathered together.

"We go to fight arrancar!" 11th Division Captain Kusajishi Yachiru announced to her men. "We will kill them, not only for Soul Society, but for our fallen comrades and our fallen Captain!" She swished her head back so that they could hear and see the bells. "Let these bells serve as a death knell to all who hear! We fight with Zaraki Kenpachi, strongest of the strong!"

A wordless cheer surged from the Division, before they followed Captain Kusajishi, Vice-Captain Madarame, and third-seat Yumichika in the direction of the arrancar.

11th Division's Captain fell in a battle two years ago. Today, he rises up and joins their fight against his killers.

11th Division has two Captains in one.


End file.
